


Anger

by smaragdbird



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the hospital past 'Railed'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Morgan burned with anger. He tried to control it because it would do no good to yell at some innocent bystander or even at the doctor (even though she wasn’t innocent. It was her decision to bring Larry along with her n that damn train. A decision that finally led to Elle being kept hostage and Reid doing that suicidal stunt). It was probably better if he didn’t thought about that, not about the train, not about Elle and certainly not about Reid. This way he could calm down a bit until he saw him in the hospital because it wouldn’t do any good either if he yelled at Reid in front of the hospital staff and their team(because then he would have to give a lot of explanations and after today he had no nerves for that).

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The doctor would be okay, not from today to tomorrow but she would. They wanted to keep Elle under observation for the night, just in case, Hotch told him, but it was nothing serious. Morgan had said, thank God and looked relived.

That left Reid.

Gideon had insisted that Reid should get himself checked at the hospital but they had their hands full with the doctor, and Elle and everyone else, so Reid still waited.

Morgan felt his anger dwell up again. All this wouldn’t have been necessary if Reid had just listened to him instead of risking his fucking life. To see Elle in there had been bad enough but Reid, Morgan thought of it as one the most frightening things he’s ever seen.

Morgan stormed down the hospital floor, only half aware of the fact that every fibre of his body practically screamed anger.

Gideon stopped him in front of Reid’s room.

‘Morgan where are you going?’

‘To Reid I’m going to’ but Gideon cut him off.

‘Calm down first. Reid’s been through a lot in the past hours. It won’t help if you yell at him.’

‘It wouldn’t have been necessary for him to go in that train.’

‘We don’t know that.’ Gideon replied calmly: ‘Reid saved everyone in that train.’

‘There were other possibilities. We should’ve just shot him down at the first opportunity.’

Gideon shook his head but gave Morgan an indulgent smile.

‘I know of your relationship, Morgan. Reid saved multiple lives today. He’s a hero and therefore you should be proud of him and not angry because he did his job very good.’

‘You know?’ That had caught Morgan off guard.

‘Don’t worry. I won’t transfer one of you. I think it improves your work. You risk less when you know that Reid is behind you and he’s more self-consciousness when he knows that you watch his back.’ Gideon smiled: ‘Do you think I can let you in to him without you yelling at him?’

Morgan took a deep breath: ‘Yes, you can. Thank you, Gideon.’

‘Go in already.’ Gideon simply urged him.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

‘Hey.’ Morgan said when he entered the room. Reid sat on one of these hospital daybeds, with his hands neatly folded in his lap. He looked like a lot of things but not like a survivor of a train hostage and certainly not like the hero who brought this hostage to the best possible end.

‘Hey.’ Reid answered and Morgan noticed a touch of insecurity in those huge, beautiful eyes.

‘How are you?’

‘I’m fine but Gideon insisted that I should get myself checked.’ Reid told him, his eyes locked with Morgan’s.

‘It’s always better to be sure.’

‘Are you mad? Because I know you said that I shouldn’t take off the vest but Larry insisted and he probably wouldn’t have let me near him otherwise.’

‘No, I’m not mad. You did the right thing. No-one died that proofs you couldn’t have done better.’

‘I just thought…’Reid began, made a pause and then said: ‘You looked angry when everyone was brought out of the train.’

‘I was.’ Morgan admitted: ‘but not anymore. You saved everyone. I’m very proud of you.’ To emphasize his words he kissed Reid.

‘See’ he said in a husky voice: ‘I’m not mad at all.’

No, you’re not.’ Reid whispered back and took Morgan’s hand.


End file.
